


all messed up in you

by Camellia Cook (thekurosakiconundrum)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (weird tag combo but ok), Come Sharing, Comeplay, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Switching, Wet & Messy, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekurosakiconundrum/pseuds/Camellia%20Cook
Summary: A fragment of a day spent in bed.





	all messed up in you

Kylo stared down the length of his body through fluttering eyelids, trying to watch Hux work and mostly failing. He was fucking gorgeous, his pretty pink mouth swollen bruise-red with use and stretched around Kylo’s dick; his eyelashes coppery and almost translucent against his flushed cheeks. Hollowed cheeks, brows a little furrowed in concentration, hair long since mussed, ruined by Kylo’s hands—all of it, perfect.

Hux’s fingers gripped the base of Kylo’s cock, working up and down in time with his mouth, his knuckles shining with spit and precome in the dim light. His other hand was splayed out over Kylo’s hip, pink-pale against white. He traced the ridge of muscle there, possessive and sure, self-satisfied.

Kylo wanted to watch him forever, wanted to burn the image into his mind so he could see it whenever he closed his eyes, but he couldn’t keep his eyes open under the onslaught of pleasure. It should be impossible for anything to feel this good, and Kylo didn’t quite know whether to be jealous of whoever taught Hux to suck cock like this or offer up his eternal gratitude.

He seemed so fastidious, always perfectly turned out in his crisp uniform, his boots shining, his hair gelled firmly into place, that Kylo would never have imagined the way he did this. He’d have imagined him—had, in fact, imagined him, before all of this—as prim and proper even here, lips clamped tight around Kylo’s cock to keep any excess spit from making a mess.

It wasn’t like that at all. Hux’s generous mouth was wide open, soft and slick and filthy-wet, welcoming and absolutely obscene to look at. He stuck his tongue out to curl and wriggle along the underside Kylo’s dick as the hand on his hip slid underneath him, encouraging him to fuck up into his mouth even though it made him gag and drool. He was making such a mess, saliva pooling at the base of Kylo’s cock, wetting the hair on his balls. 

Kylo was going to come. He wanted it, oh how he wanted it, wanted to come in Hux’s mouth, wanted him to swallow it, but he wanted this to last forever, to just stay here like this suspended at the peak and feel that _hot-wet-soft_ oh _fuck_ , tension radiating out from between his legs to fill his whole body and fuck, fuck, this was perfect, Hux was perfect, oh, now, _now—_

Kylo came with a long moan, his back bowing, head thrown back against the pillows and his shoulders up off the bed, one exquisite moment of perfect tension before it began to drain away, flowing out of him in long, rhythmic pulses as Hux continued to suck at him, that perfect fucking mouth drawing it out, _pulling_ it out of him until Kylo was shuddering, whining, boneless and strung-tight all at once, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands fisted in the bedsheets.

Hux pulled off and Kylo gasped in a breath—the first in a while, he realized—as he felt Hux crawling up the bed. He reached for Kylo’s face, wet fingers slipping against his chin and cheek as Hux held his mouth open, moved in for a kiss, and it wasn’t until it was less than a second from happening that Kylo realized what he was doing, too late to pull away Hux’s mouth opened over his to spit Kylo’s own release into his mouth. 

His spent cock throbbed at the taste of it, just as bitter as Hux’s, and he moaned a bubbling, garbled moan as Hux let the last of it drip into his mouth, slow and filthy before Hux kissed him, open-mouthed, deep and wet and claiming, his tongue in in Kylo’s mouth and Kylo’s come on both their lips, overflowing, dripping from the corners. Hux chased it, his swollen, bruised lips on Kylo’s skin, his cheek, his chin, smearing Kylo’s own come all over his face.

“Swallow it,” Hux whispered, exultant, his warm damp palm resting lightly over Kylo’s throat, and Kylo did, feeling his Adam’s apple bob against Hux’s hand as the mixture of Hux’s spit and his own mess slid down his throat and became a part of him.

When Hux kissed him again it tasted like salt and felt like praise; like ‘good boy’ and ‘i love you’ and ‘you’re mine.’ Like ‘I want to fuck you forever.’ Like ‘I love it when you do what I say.’ He could feel Hux’s cock hard against his belly and it sent a shock of near-painful arousal through his spent body, an unbearable sweetness that he could never get enough of.

Hux’s sticky fingers were in his hair when he finally pulled away, looking down at Kylo half-lidded and hungry, like maybe he was thinking of fucking him again. It would be easy, Kylo was still wet and open with lube and Hux’s come from last time, not more than an hour ago. But it wasn’t what he wanted just now.

“Come up here and fuck my mouth,” Kylo murmured. His voice was rough, it was the first time he’d used it for anything but moaning in stars-knew-how-long.

“Yeah,” Hux whispered back, then swallowed, the head of his cock smearing slick warmth against Kylo’s skin as it twitched. “Yeah, okay.”

Hux clambered up his body, undignified in his sudden haste as he moved to kneel astride Kylo’s chest, one hand gripping the headboard for balance as he fed his cock into Kylo’s mouth with the other. Kylo opened for it, wider, wider as the fat head of it slid past his already kiss-bruised lips, a sweet, satisfying ache.

The taste made him moan, toes curling at the salt tang of precome and the chemical flavor of lube, faint bitterness from Hux’s earlier orgasms, a vague earthy funk that Kylo knew was how his own ass must taste. It was filthy, _they_ were filthy, sweaty and gross and covered in come and spit and sweat but they couldn’t stop touching, couldn’t get enough. 

Later, they’d stumble into the ‘fresher, jelly-legged and clinging to each other, but not yet, and not for a while. After this, he was going to flip Hux over and eat his ass until they were both hard again, then spoon up behind him and a fuck him slow and hot while they were pressed tight together, slick and humid so he could taste the sweat on the back of Hux’s neck as he clutched him close and fucked him deep.

Now, though, Hux was staring down at him, watching himself disappear into Kylo’s mouth like it was the greatest thing he’d ever seen, like it was a revelation, eyes wide and mouth slack in wonder, his skinny chest rising and falling rapidly, shakily as he rolled his hips. Kylo just took it, just let Hux have him, and reveled in being used by the man he loved.

The smooth, controlled roll of Hux’s hips was already devolving into something jerky and harsh, and Kylo had to close his eyes and focus on his breathing, on not gagging when the head of Hux’s cock nudged the back of his throat. The scent of sweat and come and Hux’s dick, his _arousal,_ filled Kylo’s nose and his little gasping half moans filled his ears, small breathy sounds barely audible over the filthy wet sucking noises of Hux’s cock in his mouth. 

Spilled spit and a few stray tears ran down his cheeks, his neck, wetting his hair where it was fanned across the pillow. He felt Hux’s hand groping for his, interlacing their sticky fingers, pressing their damp palms together as his hips worked faster, harder and those half-voiced pants turned a low, steady keen.

He shoved in deep with a harsh, wavering grunt and came straight down Kylo’s throat, so deep that he couldn’t even taste it, his mouth forced open wide and his nose buried in soft red curls. He pictured it, pictured Hux’s fat dick spurting down his throat, and the thought of it made him shudder, delighting in the knowledge of being filled with it at both ends, that Hux’s come would mix with his own where Kylo had swallowed it before this. Hux’s hand squeezed his tightly, painfully, lovingly, as if he were holding on for dear life as he pulled back enough to let Kylo bob his head a little, working his cock with his tongue, wanting to taste those last few drops.

Hux pulled out and Kylo opened his wet, teary eyes to look up at him, his chest twinging at Hux’s thunderstruck face as he swung a leg over Kylo to lay down beside him, half on top just like he should be, kissing him like he never wanted to do anything else. It felt like maybe if they pressed their mouths together tight enough they would merge into one person, like they could never possibly be close enough otherwise.

Eventually, he pulled back from Kylo’s aching mouth and settled beside him, head pillowed on his chest, his damp, softening cock pressed against his hip. Kylo stroked his stringy hair, basking in the moment. He thought of saying something but he he found words unnecessary, unuseful—he had nothing to add. 

So instead he shut his eyes, basking in the afterglow—and, of course, the beforeglow. After all, this was only a pause for them to catch their breath. 

**Author's Note:**

> i've been doing a really bad job at replying to comments lately--i WILL get to them eventually. I love hearing from everyone, always, and I want to respond well so sometimes it takes me a minute. So please don't let that discourage you from commenting! Your feedback gives me life!


End file.
